My Crush
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: Dexter goes out with Stan's crush! S+P fans stay away!! A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE COMING!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to say sorry to Lava-chan! This has one of her least favorite couples! Flames accepted
1. My Crush

PLEASE POST, I'M BEGGING YOU!!! 

Summary: Dexter goes out with Stan's crush and now Stan's out to get Dexter's gal back and it's up to-who?- to stop him!!!!!

Rating PG (just to be safe) There is only beating up, no killing. 

It was a clear day. The sun was shining like a golden daffodil and the clouds floated lazily by. The Hams were all talking in their separate groups-the girls and the boys. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Howdy Hams!" said Howdy cheerfully.

"Like, Hamha Howdy!" Sandy said and resumed talking. 

"Hey, Howdy, who's that girl?" asked Hamtaro. 

"Hamtaro!! Must you be so rude?" asked Bijou. "Please introduce us to your friend Howdy," she added.

"Did you bring this gorgeous to meet me?" asked Stan, twirling over to her. "Howdy darling!" he said winking to the girl.

"You back off Stan!" Howdy said fiercely. 

Stan frowned, but backed away. 

"This here is my new girlfriend, Gretchen!" Howdy said and stepped aside. Gretchen had squinty eyes like Howdy and a long braid with a bow the color of Howdy's apron at the top of her head. She had the same color fur as Howdy.

"Hi y'all!" she said.

"Hamha, Gretchen!" Pashmina said.

"Yeah, like, come sit down!" Sandy said and patted the spot next to her. 

Dexter stared. He called Howdy over.

"Uh, Dexter?" asked Howdy.

"Uh, Howdy?" asked Dexter.

"You first," they said together.

"Alright," sighed Howdy. "Dexter, I'd like to say I'm sorry fer all the pain and fightin' I caused."

Dexter stared. "I was going to say the same thing!" 

"I forgive you," Howdy said.

"I forgive you, too," Dexter said.

"Would you like to be hammo?" asked Dexter.

"Of course!" Howdy exclaimed and they shook hands.

Suddenly, there was cheering.

` "Finally! Finally!" Boss yelled.

"Oh, hush up!" Howdy said, but he and Dexter laughed. 

"Vell, zat iz a load of your back Pashmina!" Bijou said and Pashmina blushed.

"Not entirely," she whispered to herself. 

About two days later, the girls were sitting in Pashmina's room talking.

"Yeah, so like, I'll never forget the day Howdy and Dexter made up. Good thing Jingle doesn't fight like that, or I'd never like him," Sandy said with and dreamy look and then snapped back into reality.

"You guys, like, didn't hear that!" she sad quickly.

"Vell, vell, vell! Do you like Jingle?" asked Bijou.

"Um, well, um, yeah," Sandy said quietly.

"We'll ask him for you!" Pashmina said.

"Like, thanks!" Sandy said. 

"So, while were on the subject, Penelope, who do you like?" asked Pashmina.

"Ookyoo, ookyoo," Penelope mumbled.

"CAPPY!!!!" the girls screamed. (The Hams can understand Penelope. Just pretend!)

"Like, that's goin be an easy couple!" Sandy said. 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Pashmina said; Penelope smiled.

"Bijou, who do you like?" asked Sandy. 

"Uhh, vell, iz very complicated. Oh alright, PANDA!!!" she shouted.

"WHAT!!!!!????????" Sandy and Pashmina gasped.

"OOKYOO?!?!" 

"Like, we can do that too!" Sandy said.

"I always thought you like Hamtaro," Pashmina said, thinking.

"I used to, but now I don't," Bijou said and sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes "Panda iz such a hunk."

All the girls except Bijou burst out laughing, rolling on the ground, tears pouring down their face anime style.

"I don't think *gasp* that's the word I'd use for him," Pashmina said. 

Bijou blushed a crimson and giggled.

"Okay zen! Who do you like Pashmina?" challenged Bijou and Pashmina stopped laughing.

"Well, you see, um, uh, Dexter," Pashmina blurted out.

"Like, ohmygosh!! I knew it!!!!" shouted Sandy and began to twirl her ribbon. 

"Dexter and Pashmina sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Pashmina with the baby carriage," the girls sang while Pashmina blushed furiously. 

"S-stop it!!" she shouted.

When they all got under control, they told Penelope to wait here. 

"We'll go ask Cappy!" Pashmina said.

"Ookyoo."

"Your welcome."

The girls walked down the hall until they came to the main part of the Clubhouse.

"Hey, Cappy. Can we talk to you?" asked Pashmina.

"Okay," Cappy said and followed them a little ways off to the side, but where the boys could still hear. 

"Alright. Like, do you like Penelope?" asked Sandy.

"Tell ze truth now," Bijou said. 

"Uh, yeah," said Cappy and hid under his hat. 

When Cappy returned to his circle, the boys slapped him on the back.

"Penelope! Enter!" called the girls and out stepped Penelope.

"Ookyoo!" Penelope said shyly to Cappy and the two began to talk in Ookyoos and Ham-chat (Penelope's broken-up.) 

The girls returned to the room, this time telling Bijou to stay.

They returned to the main room. 

"Can we talk to you Panda?" asked Pashmina and he nodded.

"So, like, Panda. Do you like Bijou?" asked Sandy.

Panda slightly blushed but managed "Yes. Yes I do." 

He also received slaps on the back when he returned to the boys' circle and when Sandy and Pashmina called out Bijou, Panda kissed her on the top of the head. Boss and Hamtaro became very angry and grabbed Bijou's paw. 

"Bijou is mine!" they said. Panda became angry. I mean REALLY angry. He took his hammer and twirled in his paw, raising it high. Then he brought it down and knocked them both out.

"Whoa! Panda my man!" Stan said and gave him a high five.

"Thank you," Panda said calmly and sat down with Bijou.

Next, Sandy's match-up. 

"Jingle, please come here," Bijou said and Jingle walked over to them. 

"Yes Ham-babes?" asked Jingle, strumming his guitar. 

"Do you like Sandy?" Pashmina asked.

"She is my dove, the one I love and my answer is a sure 'yes,'" Jingle said in his song voice, his head held high, not blushing like the other two. (that was lame I know ) When Sandy entered she was greeted by a happy Jingle who kissed her on the cheek and sat down with her. 

When the girls entered a last time, all the boys held their breath. It was Pashmina's turn to be match-upped. Bijou and Sandy stood in front of the boys' circle, surveying them. 

"Dexter!" called Bijou and Dexter stepped forward, blushing. 

"This is, like, the dumbest question of the century, but do you really Really REALLY like Pashmina?" Sandy asked, Jingle by her side for she refused to let him go.

"Drum role please," muttered Oxnard and the boys sniggered. 

"Yes. I always have, deeper than a crush," Dexter said, raising his head high. 

"Pashmina! You may enter!" called Sandy and Bijou and Pashmina walked out. Dexter kissed her on the head. 

"And that's all for THE MATCHING GAME!!" the girls said and the group laughed.

But out of the corner of their eyes, Howdy and Sandy saw Stan's fist clench and turn his back on Dexter. They glanced at each other and nodded. Stan was beyond angry.

Since Noel was on vacation, Stan was still in his room when the others left, steaming quietly. 

"I'll get you Dexter for stealing my girl," he said quietly. "The question is, will she go for it," he was thinking this over. 'I must avenge myself,' he thought. 'Dexter doesn't deserve her, I do. After all I am Stan!!' 

Two days passed when Stan decided to talk to Pashmina. 

"Hey, Pashmina-babe? Can I talk to you?" asked Stan.

"Sure," Pashmina replied and the two walked off. Sandy and Howdy threw worried glances at each other from across the room.

"Pashmina," Stan began. "I love you. Please forgive me, I hope it's not too late."

Pashmina didn't blush and wasn't taken aback by this. 

"I'm sorry Stan," she said finally.

Author's Note: A song will now start between Pashmina and Stan. Sing it to whatever tune, but probably something slow.

Stan: Pashmina dear

I love you so

I'm your true soul mate

Pashmina: No, Stan, I won't go on a date

With yooouuu.

I do not love you, you're not the one

I thought you were.

Don't be a bum

Stan: Please don't speak so harshly 

I'm really very lovely

Give me another chancccccce

One more chance for romance.

Pashmina: No way Stan in your dreams.

We will not be a Hamteam

I don't love you

Stan: Why don't you love me?

Pashmina: I saw you in the park

With another girl at dark

You're a dishonest Ham-guy

Treating me like dirt, don't you try

To trick meee.

Stan: I will not do such a thing

I'm done with my flirting

Let me hold you, my dear dove

Don't you love meee?

Forgive me of my mistakes

I feel so much disgrace

Pashmina: Don't you even show your face

To meee 

I will not fall for your love

This is it, we are now over

Stan: But my dear I can't get overrrr, yooou.

Pashmina: (say slow) I'm sorry Stan we're done

You've used me; had your fun

For your love I will not rush

Now goodbye my oooold crush.

"No! Pashmina wait!!!" Stan shouted, but Pashmina faded away. 

"I've lost her," he whispered.

"If only I hadn't been cheating. I never really loved the Ali girl at Sky Garden. How could I?" and for the first time in years, Stan started to cry.

Stan recovered in about five minutes and thought of another plan. (He is Stan after all )

"Since I can't win Pashmina by begging, I'll just get Dexter. Capture him and throw him in the woods and pretend he ran away. Then Pashmina will be all mine!" Stan muttered. Sandy and Howdy were eves dropping and they quickly hid in a tunnel when Stan came out. 

"We, like, gotta stop him Howdy!" Sandy said, twirling her ribbon.

"Yup! We gotta watch Stan's every move. But that was perty cool the way he sang and all," Howdy said.

"Howdy, I like, know my brother really well. He'll cheat on her again!" Sandy said.

Howdy sweat-dropped anime style. "I know I know!" he said quickly. 

"Alright Howdy! See you like, tomorrow!" Sandy said and walked off.

"If I didn't have Gretchen, I might just go fer her," Howdy mumbled and walked off to meet Gretchen. 

Morning came and the Hams decided to go for a walk in the woods. The brought and pick-nick lunch and all the Hams went, even Gretchen and Pepper. Boss and Hamtaro would try to stand next to Bijou, but Panda would always lightly bop them on the head with his hammer and give them an angry glare. 

It began to rain when the group was walking by a stream. Suddenly, a cat leapt out of the bushes. It paused a moment to glare at all the Hams, then it jumped. Dexter grabbed Pashmina and Penelope and dashed into the bushes, Howdy and Gretchen ducked under a mushroom, and everybody else ran for cover. Jingle was trying to hold the cat off, grabbing its tail and biting it. Suddenly, the cat grabbed Jingle. He flung him into the air and the cat opened its mouth waiting for its snack. Suddenly, a ribbon shot out and snagged Jingle by the tail! The cat glared at the ribbon, hissed, and trotted off. 

"Jingle!! Are you alright?!" asked Sandy breathlessly.

"Yeah, darling! It's all okay!" Jingle said smoothly. 

Stan was trying to do subtle flirting with Pashmina and Dexter was getting angry. 

Sandy pulled him aside.

"Like, bro, you gotta stop! Dexter gonna get, like, angry!" Sandy said and Stan pulled away.

"I'll show you!" he spat and walked off. 

"This is like, so not good," Sandy mumbled to Howdy. 

While some of the Hams were napping, Stan approached Dexter.

"Hey Dex, wanna help me gather berries?" Stan asked.

Dexter glared at him suspiciously, but nodded. 

"I suppose," Dexter said, glancing about. Sandy and Howdy were asleep. 

Dexter and Stan strolled through the woods. It was as Dexter was bending over to pick up an acorn that he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around, and saw Stan, fist clenched, with a basket full of pebbles. 

"What was that for?" asked Dexter irritably. 

"You!" was all Stan said. "You took Pashmina!" 

Dexter frowned. "Listen, Pashmina loved me, not you!" 

"I had her first! You remember! She said I cheated on her. I did not! I loved her more!" Stan shouted. He lunged at Dexter and toppled on him, sitting on him. 

"You will pay!" Stan shouted, and began to beat up Dexter. Dexter made no move to stop him. Finally, Stan got off, surveying a bruised Dexter. 

"Hand her over to me!" Stan said triumphantly. 

Dexter just stared angrily. "You're a liar."

"What did you say?!"

"A liar! A filthy, stinking, LIAR!!! You did cheat on her! Why? Now you want her just so you can have two girls! Pashmina is not a toy! I will not 'Hand her over!'" Dexter shouted; Stan cringed. 

"I'm right, aren't I? Tell me, Stan, you know it, I know it," Dexter said calmly. 

"How did you know?"

Dexter eyed Stan. "I remember envying you. I was walking through the park in a miserable state of mind, when I saw you sitting next to another Ham. How did I know it wasn't a friend, because then you KISSED her! I didn't tell Pashmina, though, because I knew she'd never buy it," he explained.

Once again, Stan lunged, but Dexter quickly dodged. 

"Yeah! Well, you're right! I do want two girls, but Pashmina won't know that, because you'll be lost in the woods!" Stan gave an evil laugh (MWA HA HA HAAA!) 

He went to punch Dexter, but he dodged it. 

"You're good! But not good enough!" Stan said and launched at him with a powerful kick. But suddenly, Stan couldn't move. He looked up-and found Dexter grasping his foot.

"No!"

Dexter swung Stan high, threw him into the air, and planted a kick at his gut. Stan slammed against a tree. 

"You-will-not-win," Stan gasped. He lunged at Dexter again, but Dexter seemed to glow. He did a combo of kicks and knocked Stan to the ground. Suddenly, the Hams all came running out of the woods.

"Like, what's going on?" asked Sandy, glancing at Dexter and Stan. 

"I'll explain it later," Dexter said.

Stan didn't look at his sister. 

"No! Explain now!" Pashmina demanded. Dexter wiped the sweat off his brow and nodded. 

Dexter explained it all while Stan sat against a tree. When Dexter was done, Pashmina looked at Stan, stunned. 

"How could you?" she asked angrily. 

Stan's eyes glimmered. 

"Pashmina don't believe him! He's trying to keep me from loving you!" Stan cried.

Pashmina looked at Stan, the Dexter. She walked over to Stan, Dexter's eyes a mix of horror and sadness, and slapped Stan across the face.

"Never in my life have I met a bigger liar then you! Stan, I actually considered forgiving you after you cheated on me, but now I will NEVER forgive you!" Pashmina yelled. 

Stan glared at her. 

"I'll win you sooner of later Pashmina!" Stan muttered and he was forced up by Oxnard and Boss. 

From then on, Stan was given the cold shoulder from Pashmina. After the fight, Dexter was questioned heavily. 

"Dexter, how did you defeat Stan?" asked Pashmina, eyes dreamy. 

Dexter stood up and nodded for Oxnard to get up to. 

They took fighting stances and lunged. Oxnard was fast, but Dexter was faster. Their fists were blurs and the Hams watched in awe. When they were done, the Hams were stunned, especially Pepper.

"I had no idea my Oxnard could do that!" she exclaimed.

"Dexter-knows karate?" Boss asked. 

"Yes. You see, I'm from Britain, as you know, but I was transferred to Korea. There happened to be a war there (I made that up) and I was attacked many times. I was a street hamster after all, and a foreign one at that. I learned fighting on the street from myself and a hamster named Haily Comet. She told me she was an evil villain, but she'd help me anyway. Anyway, when I met Oxnard, I trained him. He may look odd, just eating sunflower seeds, but I always train him in spare time. That's why he'd always eating, because I'm always training him. And have you noticed we're always the last to leave the Clubhouse? That's why," Dexter explained and Oxnard nodded vigorously.

"Well, what a mouthful!" Howdy exclaimed. The Hams headed back to the Clubhouse, and had a feast there. Though everyone was happy and carefree, however, Stan was thinking heavily. 

You know what that means…

***************

That's my story! Let's see, P+S fans probably want to kill me right now, so do B+B fans, B+H fans, oh, and S+M fans, but P+C fans LIKE ME! I FEEL LIKED!! Anyway, hope you peoples liked it! This is for people who like odd coupling! 

From Haily Comet 


	2. Madder Than Ever

Hey, Haily here! Since someone wanted me to continue "My Crush," I decided I would.  Yes, Milkes is still in serious pain after I kicked the crud out of him!  So anyway, sorry S+P fans, this has LOTS OF STAN BASHING! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Keep in mind though that I'm kinda new at this stuff, so you may flame, but be a little nice.  Also, I try to keep the characters "in character" but remember, it's my fic, so I kinda changed them a little. This just in: Hamtaro/OC is being put it!! BE HAPPY!!

He's Back Again and Madder than Ever!

            It was the anniversary date of when Pashmina and Dexter started going out and Stan was madder than ever.  He had to make Pashmina love him, he just had to! How, he didn't know, but Dexter would pay.

            "So, Pashmina, vhere are you and Dexter going for your anniversary?" asked Bijou.

            "Oh, we decided we're going to Raspberry Meadow," Pashmina replied. 

            "Really?  Like, totally cool girlfriend!  Jingle and I are holding a, like, concert!" Sandy said.

            "Awesome!" Pashmina said.

            "Where are you, like, going with Panda?" asked Sandy.

            "Vell, ve zought zat ve'd go to Sunflower Market for dinner, and zhen to Acorn Shrine for star gazing," Bijou told them.

            Pashmina giggled.  "No kissing, TOO much!" she said.

            Bijou blushed.  "Must you be so odd, Pashmina?" 

            "What about, like, my bro?" asked Sandy.

            "I thought he'd gotten over me," Pashmina mused.

            "Vell, it doesn't appear zhat way," Bijou admitted.

            "I just hope he doesn't try that crazy stunt again," Pashmina said.

            Sandy and Bijou shrugged.  'We hope so, too,' they thought. 

            Stan was plotting at this moment.  

            "What if I made Dexter look bad?  Maybe that would work," he murmured.  "If I got Boss into this, one of us could do something.  Naw, I can't get Boss in, we might give it away."  

            Suddenly, something in Stan's head clicked.  "Why don't I just make it look like Dexter was cheating on her.  Then she'd know how I felt.  Well, she's not exactly cheating on me, but..." Stan decided this would.  He knew that Dexter had a friend, who happened to be a girl.  He knew that they were just friends, but maybe he could them look like more than friends.

            Meanwhile, the boys were taking about the same thing.

            "That's really cool how you're going to Raspberry Meadow!" Oxnard complimented.

            "Thank you.  Hope you have fun with Pepper!" Dexter said happily.

            "Where are you going with Bijou?" asked Hamtaro to Panda.

            "Oh, well, we're going to Sunflower Market for dinner, and then to Acorn Shrine for star gazing," Panda answered.

            "Take good care of her!" Hamtaro said, winking.

            "I will, Hamtaro, you can trust me."

            "Jingle, where are you going?" asked Cappy.

            "Me and Sandy-chan are going to host a concert!" Jingle replied.

            "Wow, me and Penelope were goin' go see a concert tonight!  We'll come see yours!" Cappy offered.

            "You be safe with my sister," Pashmina said and winked at Cappy.

            "Yes, Miss Pashmina!" Cappy said sarcastically.

            "Guess where I'm goin' with Gretchen," Howdy piped up.

            "Where?" asked Dexter.

            "To the Cucumber Restaurant and then to Sky Garden!" Howdy bragged.

            "No way!!!! You got tickets to CUCUMBER RESTURAUNT!?" Boss asked, stunned.

            "Yup!"

            "Now, Howdy, no braggin'," Gretchen scolded. 

            Howdy flushed and snickered.

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  Boss opened it.

            "Hi!" the girl exclaimed.

            "What's your name?" asked Boss warily.  He thought he had seen this girl before, but he wasn't so sure.

            "I'm Shasha," Shasha said.

            Dexter leapt up.

            "Shasha!  I haven't seen you for ages!" he exclaimed.

            "Hi Dexter!" Shasha said.

            "Hey, who's the gorgeous?" asked Stan, though he knew it was Shasha because he had written a letter, supposedly from Dexter, to her saying to come to the Clubhouse.

            "That's Shasha, Stan!" Dexter said.

            "Pleasure to meet you, Stan," Shasha said.

            "Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" Stan said back, kissing the back of her hand.

            "Oh brother!" Sandy muttered.

            Shasha blushed.  "Thank you," she murmured.

            "So, why did you come?" asked Dexter.  "So sudden," he added.

            "Well, I got your letter, so I came," Shasha replied.

            "Heke?  Letter?  I didn't send any letter," Dexter said, puzzled.

            "Hmm, wonder who did," Shasha thought aloud.

            Pashmina was a bit jealous.  She knew it was selfish, but she wanted Dexter for herself.  She hoped Shasha wasn't some long-lost fiancee.

            "Hello, Shasha," Pashmina said, coming over and grasping Dexter's paw, just in case.

            "Hello.  Are you Dexter's girlfriend?" asked Shasha.

            "Yes.  I'm Pashmina."

            Sandy came over.  "Hey, what's up?  I'm Sandy."

            Then Bijou.  "Bonjour, I am Bijou."

            "Well, it's nice to meet you all," Shasha said and curtsied.

            "You sly dog," she whispered to Dexter.  "You got a girlfriend!" 

            Dexter turned to Boss.  "May Shasha stay with us at the Clubhouse?" he asked.

            "Well, I can't see why not.  I have a spare room, so she can put her stuff there.  Your room can be next to Dexter's," Boss said, crossing his arms.  

            "Great!  You can sleep at my house once in a while if you want," Dexter offered.

            After everyone introduced themselves, Dexter and Pashmina bid everyone good bye and went off on their dates.  

            'Hmmm,' thought Stan.  'Maybe I can get two girls!' he thought, moseying over to Shasha.

            He was too late.

            "Hey, Shasha," Hamtaro said.

            "Call me Sha, if you like!" Shasha offered.

            "Okay.  Well, _Sha, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Acorn Mountain with me," Hamtaro asked._

            Shasha blushed.  "I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

            "Cool!" Hamtaro said and the two walked off.

            Meanwhile, over at Sandy and Jingle's concert and Cappy and Penelope's date...

            "I can't think of lovin' nobody but you, for all my life!" Jingle and Sandy sung, while Cappy, Penelope and the rest of the crowd cheered.

            "This is exactly how I feel about you, Penelope!" Cappy said, and kissed her.

            "Oh, Cappy!" she exclaimed, kissing back.  Penelope was blushing like mad.  That had been her first kiss. (Cappy had taught Penelope how to talk properly)

            After that song, Sandy and Jingle went backstage.

            "You did a great job, Sandy!" Jingle exclaimed.

            "Thanks.  You, like, too!" Sandy said back.

            Jingle leaned in and kissed her.

            "That for a good job!" he said.

            "Jingle!" Sandy said, flustered.  

            Panda and Bijou sat in the corner of the restaurant in a small booth, sharing a milkshake.  They watched the shoppers bustle by, carrying small and large packages.  It was cramped a little, but Panda and Bijou didn't mind be close together. (ooh la la)

            "Oh, Panda, zis is vonderful!" Bijou exclaimed.

            "Yes!  Now that we're done, we can to Acorn Shrine!" Panda replied and two walked off, hand in hand.

            They came to Acorn Shrine and settled down.  The night seemed to close around them, while the stars winked, showing off their beauty.

            "Zee stars are beautiful, Panda!" Bijou exclaimed.

            "Yeah, just like you are, Bijou," Panda whispered and leaned in closer for a kiss.  

            Bijou blushed afterward.  "Oh, Panda, zat vas my first kiss," she said.

            "Mine, too," Panda admitted.

            Hamtaro and Shasha gazed at the stars, not really paying attention to them, but looking.

            "I can't believe my luck," Hamtaro murmured.

            "What do you mean?" asked Shasha, looking at him.

            "Being with you," Hamtaro said and he kissed her on the lips.  

            Sha blushed.  "Hamtaro," she giggled.

            Thought Hamtaro and Shasha had met, they knew that they were in love with each other.

            'She's so sweet!' Hamtaro thought to himself.

            'He's so sweet!' Shasha thought to herself.

            Dexter and Pashmina sat, sharing a Raspberry Daiquiri, schumby-wubbying.  The tall grass seemed like people in the night and made a cover for the two hamsters.  

            "This is wonderful," Dexter observed.

            "Yes!  This slush is awesome," Pashmina agreed.

            "No, I mean being with you," Dexter explained.

            "Oh, Dexter!" Pashmina sighed and giggled as Dexter kissed her.

            "That was my first kiss," Dexter admitted.  He had pecked Pashmina on the cheek, but never on the lips.  Same with Panda and Bijou, and Sandy and Jingle.

            Stan was grinning.  

            "Just one more night!" he said.  "Just gotta wait one more night."  He crawled out of the bushes and scurried away. 

***

            Shasha woke with Dexter that morning.

            "Thanks for letting me stay with you!" she said.

            "You're welcome."

            The two headed out the clubhouse and were greeted by happy greetings.

            Shasha and Dexter spent most of the time catching up on things.  Sitting on the couch, talking about work, etc.

            "Hey, you know what?" asked Stan aloud.

            "What?" asked Dexter.

            "Maybe you and Sha should go out for dinner or something, 'cause you guys haven't seen each other for a while," Stan suggested, avoiding eye contact all together with the girls.

            Pashmina cringed slightly, a worried expression shadowing her face.

            "Don't vorry Pashmina, Dexter loves you too much," Bijou said, reading her mind.

            "Yeah, like, nopibloo!" Sandy added, doing the little dance thing when the hamsters say "nopibloo"

            "You're right!  Dexter would never do something like that!" Pashmina said, smiling and straightening up.

            "Well, I don't know," Dexter said hesitantly, looking towards Pashmina, who gave him a thumbs up.

            "Okay," he said finally and that night, Shasha and Dexter headed out to Sunflower Market for dinner. 

            "Wow, Shasha, I can't believe you own your own H+M Boutique!" Dexter exclaimed, eating another peach section dipped in cream.

            Stan sat crouched in a corner.  He had been sitting there for an hour and Dexter and Shasha's dinner was almost done.  He knew it would pay off, but he had so many cramps.  

            "Thanks Dexter!  That was really nice!" Shasha said, giving Dexter and friendly hug.

            "Oh, you're welcome!" Dexter said returning the hug.

            "Bingo!" Stan muttered and snapped a photo and quickly ran out the door.

            ***

            Opening his laptop, Stan loaded up the picture.

            "Just a friendly hug, huh?  Well, I can change that," he murmured.  He then changed the picture to make it look like they had kissed.  He then silently walked behind Dexter and Shasha until they got to the Clubhouse.  

            "How was dinner?" asked Pashmina.

            "Oh, wonderful!  You sure have a nice boyfriend!" Shasha replied, making Pashmina blush.

            Just then, Stan burst in.

            "You!" he shouted pointing at Dexter.

            "What are you up to Stan?" asked Howdy irritably.  Howdy didn't like loud noises sometimes.

            Stan held up the photo.  "I found this!" he exclaimed.  

            Pashmina leaned in for a closer look.  She quickly turned away.

            "Oh my!" she gasped.

            Dexter looked at the photo and frowned.

            "Is it true?" asked Pashmina hesitantly.

            "What do you mean?  I never kissed Sha!" Dexter exclaimed.

            "Then-then how come..." Pashmina then began to cry.

            "Like, Dexter, how could you?" asked Sandy, a disgusted look on her face.

            "I never-"Dexter began, but he stopped. 

            "Vell, zhen 'ow come you're kissing Shasha?" asked Bijou angrily. 

            "It-I-but," Dexter stuttered.

            "Dexter, that's LOW!" exclaimed Howdy.

            "But I never kissed Shasha!" Dexter exclaimed.

            "That's right!" Shasha agreed.

            "Then how come you're always, like, remarking 'bout how cool Pashmina's boyfriend is?" asked Sandy accusingly.

            "I-just-I admire Dexter," Shasha stuttered, blushing a little.

            Pashmina was crying hysterically.

            "I *sob* can't believe *sob* you'd DO this to me!!  I *sob* should've listened to Stan!" she wailed.

            "Get out, Dexter," Boss said softly.

            Dexter was about to say something, but his eye glanced sideways and saw Stan.  Dexter grudgingly left.

            Shasha couldn't believe this.

            "Really girls, I never-" she began, but Sandy cut her off.

            "Like, go away girlfriend," she snapped.  "I'm really angry so don't MAKE me snap a 'z'!"

            Shasha turned to Stan.  She had heard about the little mishap between and Dexter and Stan before, so she was VERY suspicious.

            (A/N: This is important.  A song will now start between Stan and Shasha. Kinda fast paced, but not too much.  Make up a tune!  Be creative!!)

            Shasha:   I just can't believe it, you've done it again.

                                    Made Pashmina cry and Dexter feel like he's dead

            Stan:       Stay out of this Shasha

                                    You don't know what you're dealing with

                        You're meddling in something

                                    That to you, is no big dif.

            Shasha: No, this time Stan, you've gone too far.

                                    It's my turn to step in

                        Open you're brain ajar

                                    If you loved Pashmina

                        You'd let her love Dexter

                                    And not play with feelings

                        Like a jealous jester

            Stan:     I want Pashmina for myself

                                    Dexter doesn't deserve her

                        She should be mine

                                    My hearts aches and she is my cure

            Shasha:   At first I thought you were cute

                                    With those tiger stripes

                        But I guess looks aren't the same as feelings

                                    You're just not my type

            Stan:     That doesn't matter

                                    Pashmina's now mine    

                        My little scarfed darling 

                                    That's, oh so fine

                        You may think I'm low

                                    Or perhaps mean

                        But I'm just what I am 

                                    And that is the pro,

                        Of taken girls away 

                                    From the guys they like

                        And have them come with me

                                    Where they'll stay.

            Shasha:  Stan, that's so sick

                                    I can't believe it

                        You're such a drip.

                                    I thought that you'd except

                        That not every girl likes you

                                    That you're an average guy

                        I can't believe you'd even try

                                    To trick Pashminaaa!

            Stan:     So what, it doesn't matter 

                                    Go away; the door's near the ladder

                        But stay away!

            Shasha: (say slow) I'm sorry, but I can't

                                                Let you go rave and rant

                                       Dexter's a dear friend of mine

                                                And I won't let you trick him

                                        Not this timmmeee!!

            "That darn girl!  She'll get me in trouble in no time!" Stan muttered.

            ***

            It was a bright, sunny day out.  The birds squabbled in the trees and the grass was inviting, but to Dexter, he felt like there was a storm going on.

            "I can't believe it!  Stan's done it again!" Dexter said, curling up into a ball.  

            "Just so he can have Pashmina to himself," he finished.

            Shasha scampered over to him.

            "Don't worry, Dexter.  Everything will work out," Shasha said hopefully, though she was worried as well.

            Shasha plucked two raspberries from a bush and gave one to Dexter.  

            "Cheer up!  Everything is going to be okay!" Shasha exclaimed.

            "You're great Sha, you know that?" asked Dexter, nibbling the leaking raspberry.

            At the Clubhouse...

            "I can't believe he did zis to you, Pashmina," Bijou said.

            "Like, yeah, girlfriend.  Can you believe it?" Sandy added.

            "Yeah!" Penelope agreed.

            Pashmina sobbed harder, rocking back and forth on the warm wooden floor.

            "The Clubhouse is so warm," she said.  "But my heart feels like ice!"

            "Just hang in there Pashmina!" Penelope said, patting her sister on the back.

            "Hey," Stan piped up.  "Let's have a 'We got rid of Dexter' party!"

            Pashmina went into hysterics.

            "Stan!" Sandy hissed.  "What is your, like, problem?"

            "Heh, heh," Stan chuckled nervously, sweat-dropping.

            "Maybe Stan was right!  He does love me more," Pashmina said.

            "I dunno," Penelope said hesitantly.

            "Well, if you think he loves you, go ask him," Sandy suggested.

            Pashmina walked up to Stan.

            "Yes, Pashmina-babe?" he asked.

            Pashmina fidgeted nervously.  "Well, I was wondering-" she began, but Stan planted a kiss on her.

            "Yes," he said.

            The hamsters cheered and had a party for them.

            But little did they know that Dexter's problem would soon be solved.

            ***

            "Hey Stan!" called Sandy.  "Can I use your laptop?"

            "What?  Yeah, sure!" Stan answered absentmindedly, trying to fit together a puzzle piece.

            Sandy booted up the laptop and presumed to open up a file.  However, she suddenly spotted a file saying "hug.doc."

            'Aw,' thought Sandy.  'He probably wrote a poem or something.'  She looked around to make sure no one was watched and then opened the file.

            There was a picture of Dexter and Shasha hugging.  And if that weren't enough, there was also a sound clip; Sandy played it.

            "Just a friendly hug, huh?  Well, I can change that."  Stan had recorded his words, for he knew that if Pashmina became his girlfriend, then those words would be something to remember.

            Sandy gasped.

            "That dirty, rotten, stinker!" she exclaimed.  She printed the picture and saved the sound clip, and scurried out the door.  

            "I've gotta find Dexter!" she exclaimed.

            She did find him, behind a bush.

            "Dexter!"  she exclaimed.  "Dexter!"

            "What is it now?  Am I being kicked out of town?" he asked.

            "No!  Come look at this!" she cried.

            Dexter ambled over and gasped.

            "I can't believe it!  He actually did this to me!" Dexter said.

            After showing the picture to Shasha, the three devised a plan.  

            Sandy  headed back to the Clubhouse and borrowed on of Jingle's subwoofers.  

            With the help of Jingle and Bijou, the three rigged up the sound systems.  Sandy gave the signal from a window and in came Dexter and Shasha.

            "What are you doing here?" asked Stan, clutching Pashmina's paw.

            Dexter's eyes narrowed as he saw his girl and Stan, paw-in-paw.

            At that moment, the picture of Dexter and Shasha hugging popped onto a large screen and the sound clip was played.

            "Just a friendly hug, huh?  Well, I can changed that!"

            Stan gasped.

            "I-never-but," he stuttered.

            "Don't like your own game, Stan?" asked Dexter smugly.

            "How could you, Stan?" asked Pashmina furiously, smacking him across the face.

            Stan glared at Sandy.

            "And what do you think of that?" asked Shasha in a sing-song voice.

            "Grrr!"

            Stan sat in a corner.

            "Lost again!" he muttered.

            Dexter's heart was like the sun again.  Warm and nice!  He kissed Pashmina and the other couples followed suit.  Boss chuckled.

            "Enough mushyness!" he exclaimed.

            A wind swept through the Clubhouse, but it was felt by no one except Stan.

*****************

Did you like it?? I thought it was good (then again I am the author) I tried to keep everyone in character, but I just adjusted a little.  Hope everyone like it!!! Be sure to read my story called "Dare Ask the Ham-hams" you can dare AND ask the hams!!! Well, Ciao.

Milkes: See ya soon!!!              


End file.
